skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynja Snow-Song
is a Nord woman and skilled thief in the Dawnguard. She harbors a hatred for Stormcloaks, as her father, Addvar Strong-Heart, had joined the rebellion and died in battle. History Early life Brynja was born in Windhelm and lived with her father. Her mother had left because she wanted to be with another man. After Brynja's mother left, Addvar raised her on his own. Whenever it snowed, Brynja would always sing. Addvar gave her the name Snow-Song because of this. Later years of the Civil War Addvar had been part of the Stormcloak Rebellion for Brynja's entire life, which was why she was born in Windhelm. He was able to teach her how to effectively use a bow and spent good time with her whenever he could. Addvar still, unfortunately, did not get to spend as much time as he wanted with her. In 4E 195, Brynja received word via courier that her father had died in the battle. Gunngeir Eagle-Eye, Addvar's friend and commander, came to her home personally to give her the bad news. The news saddened and angered her, and she resented Ulfric and all of the Stormcloaks from that point on. Telling Gunngeir it was his fault, Brynja slammed the door in his face. Several weeks after, Brynja's axe that she used to cut wood was stolen. In desperation, she stole food and some coin from a stall vendor in the hold, promising herself she'd only do it until she could find work. However, the ease of stealing compared to other work began to tempt her. She stopped looking for work and became a thief. Soon Brynja left Windhelm and settled down in Solitude. She stayed there and continued to steal and achieved a very high status. Roughly five years later, she decided to go to Markarth for a few weeks and see how well she could do there. Due to the actions of Hrafn the Tank, Brynja was imprisoned for roughly half a month due to the fact that the guards at Markarth had no idea how much Brynja had stolen outside of the hold. When Brynja got out of prison, she immediately went to steal some food but was caught by Gunngeir Eagle-Eye, who forcefully suggested she quit stealing. Brynja had no idea that her father had served under Eagle-Eye's command, and had quite possibly known him better than she had. Gunngeir, however, recognized and berated her, saying that this was no way to honor Addvar's memory. Brynja ignored him and left. One year after that had happened, in 4E 201, Brynja had still not quit stealing. However, the Solitude Guard had finally caught up to her, and arrested her despite her status as a near noble in Solitude. They imprisoned her for one year, and when she was released, all they gave her back was an amulet that her father had made. Later on, Brynja learned that her best friend had been murdered by a vampire, causing her to travel to Falkreath Hold and to Fort Dawnguard. She quickly joined up with them, and met Eagle-Eye again. However, quickly after she started to speak of her father, tensions rose between them.